Tails
Tails Prower (birth name Miles Mays) used to be one of the most feared people in YouTube Poop World. He was an insane serial killer who took after his Uncle Jason. He was also a confirmed antagonist for War of the Squads Book 3: Miles Mays Revenge, hence the name. He used to fight for freedom and justice as Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick on Planet Mobius, then he worked for Morshu in Koridai, until Sonic got Tails back with child services. Tails then snapped and it wasn't long until he transformed. He later turned back, then the Zero Squad (With the help of Dittatore's invention) extracted the psycho Miles Mays personality, and gave it its own form. History Tails was born in the pinery, Canada. The doctors then had to take a blood test to see if Tails was a boy or a girl. At one years old, he joined Sonic in fighting Dr. Robotnik (despite his brother's warning). He lived his entire life being mistaken for a girl. The only people who knew he was a boy from the start was his brother Comys, ShadowClan's, and Morshu. He later when insane because of Sonic's sexual abuse. After recovery, he went to work for Morshu. It wasn't long after the fifth chapter of War of the Squads that Sonic managed to get Tails back using Child Services. Tails later snapped again and killed Sonic, an even more insane Tails then took after his Uncle Jason, and became a serial killer. Later, Tails returned to normal. However, he was turned into a Mooninite by Ignignokt and Err. Later, ShadowClan's deputy Roboticized him and when he was de-Roboticized he was a fox again. Then he ate Cream the Rabbit and got extremely fat, and he began to have sex with anyone he met... right before eating them. Character Info Likes *Video Games. *Canada *Billy Mays * Morshu * Working for Morshu * Comys (Half-brother) * Murdering People (Miles Mays) * Yoko littner (she took care of him after sonic left the poor little guy :C) Dislikes *Sonic the Hedgehog Canada Unlike most people in the Sonic Franchise, Tails was a Canadian. He had two tails BECAUSE he was Canadian, saying that animals are supposed to have two tails, and that America's so polluted that all the animals have been deformed. Even though retarded Tails thought he was a genius because he was Canadian (he was too retarded to figure out the Canadian stereotypes). Like all Canadians, Tails denied his country during the dark age of Justin Bieber. Religion Hellen Tails was a Hellen (person who believes in the Greek gods) that's all there is too say. He also joined the Hellenion, a Hellenistic organization. Atheist After becoming smart, Tails became an atheist. He is still atheist to this day. Life Sonic's Sidekick Not much is known about Tails before he became Sonic's sidekick, but after he did be became his sidekick, Tails would do all the work that would require thinking (so he would do everything) and Sonic would run around and smash robots. In the end, Tails always stops Dr. Robotnik (their enemy), and Sonic would take all the credit. The only reason why Tails let Sonic get all the credit is because Sonic is abusive and would beat Tails is he trys to take credit. Creating Dark Tails After getting sick of Sonic's abuse - Tails started to work with Dr. Robotnik, together they created Dark Tails. Soon they realized they made a mistake, and Tails went to hunt Dark Tails down. Working for Morshu Tails now works at Morshu's shop as a shopkeepers assistant. His job is mainly to check the stock, flip off anyone who doesn't have enough rupees, do math to see what's the best price for the objects-then triple it, and to beat up shoplifters. Once Sonic shoplifted at Morshu's shop, and Tails had to fight him. Sonic was victorious, but he wished he lost when Morshu sat on him. Sonic was then in the hospital for two years. Helping The Mewtwo Squad During Chapter 5 of the War of the Squads. Tails decided to join up with his (no longer evil) clone Dark Tails so that he can fight Weegee. Morshu allowed this and put him on a paid break. Being returned to Sonic Sonic then tricked child services into bringing Tails back. Sonic then beaten Tails for trying to escape. Psycho Killer Tails eventually had enough of Sonic, without Dr. Robotnik's help (he died), Tails turned completely Psycho. He then took after his Uncle Jason and killed Sonic, he is now the most feared character in YouTube Poop World. He then started to go by his birth name: Miles Mays. Future In the future, Tails becomes a scientist and marries Cosmo the Seedrian who is resurrected thanks to Tubby. Trivia *Tails' father is Billy Mays. *Tails' uncle is Jason Vooheers. *Tails' best friend is now Luigi, since both are abused by their superiors. Gallery Young Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails used to be his sidekick The Saddest Anime Moment Sonic X The Death Of Cosmo 0001.jpg|Tails, after getting beaten by Sonic SonicTailsGayPrank.png|Sonic forced Tails to help him pull a gay prank on Amy Tails Hellenistic.png|Tails in front of the symbol of his religion TailsCanadianJoke.png DeviantPOOP Morshu s an Ass by DrSVH.png|Morshu, Tails currently works for him Sonic-Vs-Tails.jpg|Tails fighting Sonic, who shoplifted Dark Tails.jpg|Tails' evil clone, Dark Tails Comys.png|Comys, Tails' half-brother Tails - Morshu's Shop.png|Tails, when he worked for Morshu Character abuse meme miles tails prower by vagabondwolves-d6woy8m.png|The results of Sonic's abuse on poor Tails. tails.png|this is petty much what he would look like IRL Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Children Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Hero to Villain Category:Crazy Category:Awesome Characters Category:People who hate Fish Hooks Category:People who work at Morshu's Island of Lower Prices Category:People with Jobs Category:Animals Category:RISD Category:Characters who swear very much Category:Canadians Category:Engineers Category:Atheists Category:MilezTailzPrower Articles Category:Cute(as a kid) Category:Mobians